Lost Princess, Forgotten Emotions
by Pen01
Summary: I apologise 4 lack of updates. I plan to do more soon. Still, please be kind and review. **Chapter 4 is up!**
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, except the characters I invented!  
  
Authors note: This is my first fan fiction. Chapter 2 is in progress. Hope you like what I got so far, if you do, there's plenty more where that came from!!!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One: The Plan  
  
The sun was setting in the kingdom of Palestonia. The markets were closing and children were resting at home. Animals in the small farms made either noise or ate or slept. The leaves seemed to be asleep, but awoke as a light wind swept through them.  
  
The final light of the sun, shone on the palace of the small country. Servants running through the front gate with supplies they possessed or had just bought in the market place. The sun fell and the large moon hung and glowed in the sky.  
  
"You pathetic child!" yelled the voice of a young woman. "I've told you several times to never leave the castle grounds...let alone play on those dirty streets, with that dirty rat and risking yourself to get hurt."  
  
"She is not a dirty rat!" the child yelled back. "She is a horse and I will ride her when and where I want!"  
  
"Oh please, Marea. You are a very intelligent girl, you should know better than to leave the castle on your own. You know how dangerous it is out there. They are not your friends out there, no one out of this castle is, they probably just want to use you for your luxury and popularity." the woman continued, rubbing her head with frustration.  
  
"Anyway, like anyone would make friends with me, they don't like me, my only friend is Rose and you can't take her away from me!" said the child, her soft voice going loud.  
  
They argued in her big, grand, lovely room in the palace for a time. The child would observe the womb of her mother as the woman paced the room. Her mother's hair was held up tightly with a light blue pin and a matching robe. Marea, the child, wore a light blue nightgown and her black hair was held in a loose braid. Her mother stood by the faintly lit candle, and her black hair, glowed a bright red, as did most of the  
  
women from her side. Marea huddled up in her bed and pulled the heavy covers over herself and rested her head on her white fluffy pillows.  
  
"Young lady, you may be mature, but remember, you are still a child and will only be aloud out of this castle when you turn 15." her mother said softly. Marea snorted.  
  
"Is it the same thing for everyone else?" she asked.  
  
"No,just you, cinsider it a punishment." her mother replied. "You will not be able to leave the castle bounderies for...3 years. Harsh, yes, but it will only teach you to never disobey me. We are important and they run around behind us thinking that someday they will be like us." she sighed at the frowned response her daughter gave her.  
  
"I just hope that this next child won't be as hard headed as you". She stated as she rubbed her swelled stomach. Marea snorted once more, having her mother to frown again.  
  
"That's it. Go to the lavatory and wash out that mouth. No daughter of mine and princess of this country will react that way around her elders with that dirty tongue.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marea returned to her room, spitting out the taste of soap from her mouth. She climbed on to her bed, sat on it and hugged her knees. Her room was as large as all the others in the castle. The same light from the candle that shone on her mother's hair, shone on her, letting her hair shine - a dark red against the light. She looked ahead of her sadly, thinking of her life - the isolation of the castle, the love she doesn't receive from her mother and the neglecting attitude shown by her father, by never giving her any time. She was all alone. Her only friend was the horse she rode into the market place and by the creek.  
  
As her lonely life was going on, she developed an idea. No one would notice, for they never paid attention to her. She smiled pleasingly, and jumped off the well cushioned bed and ran towards the large window on the other side of the room. The sills opened, bringing in a light, cool breeze; with it pushed the light bangs of Marea's face.  
  
This is freedom, she thought. This is what freedom feels like. She scanned the fields, which were full of flowers and trees in search of soldiers that would hold her back, but she frowned as she saw none. Odd, she thought.  
  
She shrugged off the voices holding her back and sat on the pane of the wide window. She looked at the tall brick walls and saw a thick, yet sturdy vine that began at the roof of the stables where her friend was trapped inside. As she was in her room, she jumped slightly and hung from the vine high above the ground. Her sweat trickled down her temples, as she thought of the consequences she might face if she let go or slipped off the vines. She shook that thought off and remained focused. This was what she wanted. She wanted freedom and this is what she had to encounter on the way.  
  
She climbed down slowly and cautiously, eyeing for soldiers that would be walking their boundaries. Luckily, none were in sight. She landed lightly on the roof of the horses stable and tiptoed above it until she reached the edge to jump off of. She grunted loudly as she landed and then quickly ran her way through the stable doors. As she entered, she was surprised that the stable boy was not inside, it was quiet and dark and there were no horses, other than little Rose at the far end all alone, bopping her head in such a motion as if being content to see her. Marea approached the horse quietly as to not create a disturbance. The horse neighed slightly and then puffed as Marea silenced her. Marea gathered a saddle and a blanket and mounted the horse quickly. The horse walked its way slowly through the stable door and then began to gallop through the thick woods that were near by, aiming towards the secret exit of the castle walls, which was never sealed off.  
  
Marea laughed surprised at how simple it was to runaway from a heavy guarded Palace. The horses' shoes clapped against the stone roads under the high moons in the sky. Marea looked up at them and smiled. The largest moon hung in the sky brightly while the other looked dull and unhappy. Her attention then went towards the small homes of the Market Place. All the rooms were dark, there was no sign of lit candles anywhere, it was as if no one was at home, for it was still too early to sleep. Marea frowned again wondering what was going on. The horse puffed slightly having Marea to return her concentration toward the Kingdom gates, which were not far. She pulled the reins slightly and the quick pace slowed instantly. They walked quietly, yet quickly.  
  
Once they reached the front gates, Marea gasped at the fact that there were no soldiers, yet again.  
  
"What's going on, Rose? No one is here. Who is guarding our Kingdom?" she asked, rubbing the horses' mane slightly. Rose puffed and bopped her head. Marea kicked the horse slightly and it began to trot its way towards the giant woods, leading to the closest country. A country where all her worries were forgotten and where a new life could be built, new friends, new family, and a new home. This country she knew was called...Fanellia.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Please say you did!! I cant wait to hear from you guys,  
  
I'm all excited!! I wonder who the first review entry will be??? *Ponders* 


	2. A Lost Runaway

Disclaimer: I cannot say...but I must...*deep breath* I do not own Escaflowne. *mumbles* damn bi-law...*cough cough*  
  
Authors Note: No one is reviewing!!! My heart is breaking. I know its just the beginning, but cut me some slack ok? I revised this story for you guy like...all the time, cause I want it to be perfect for all of you. Trust me, it will be perfect...this is written out in rough too, and so far, so good. YUKARI this one is for you and I fixed up the whole he/she horse thing ok??? On with the story!!!  
  
************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Chapter Two: A Lost Runaway  
  
The ride was longer than Marea had expected and much, much colder. She took the thick blanket and wrapped it around herself while hugging her arms to maintain bodyheat that her small, cold torso could produce.  
  
"Sure is cold out at night, isn't it Rose?" she asked through cluttering teeth. The horse puffed and began to shake slightly.  
  
A while later, Marea pulled the reins slightly. They stopped at a dark clearing, surrounded by thick trees and a tall statue stood high above them.  
  
"We should stop here for a while, Rose, I'm really tired now, and it's almost sunrise." she said this as she petted the horse's nose. Rose bopped her head which made Marea giggle lightly in the cold breeze.  
  
Marea sat on the frosted ground, her head limped lightly as sleep began to over- power her. She rested on her side and pillowed her head with her hands and covered herself with the thick blanket. She slept instantly and her shaking ceased as the sun rose and warmed her cold skin. Rose watched her sleep peacefully but her stomach ached from lack of food. Rose shook her head from side to side in search of dry grass and then spotted a creek surrounded by trees and warm light. She looked back again at Marea in her slumber and then turned towards the clearing.  
  
As she trotted her way towards the creek, a clear sight of their destination could be seen, but it was unseen by Marea. The sun rose atop the roofs of the magnificent Kingdom of Fanelia. Although, Marea laid asleep and her horse deserted her, the magic she could have felt towards the city, was swept away, just like the cold breeze.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Van, it's too early to be outside, and its freezing!" cried a little girl who manoeuvred with cat-like precision, to her human friend.  
  
The sun has just peeked through the mountains and the two rode their horse away from a high walled castle towards the memorial of the family of Fanelia. As Merle rode behind the boy, her ears shot up at the slight cracks and rustles, her eyes grew large at the sight of the littlest things moving in the bushes. Despite her feline techniques, Merle was also very lazy and did not like to be awaken so early. Although the fact that there were creatures of smaller size and sounds that were so magnificent always had her change her mind. The horse puffed as it trotted through the woods. Merle held Van tight at the frightening faint sound of a sigh. Van frowned, for he never denied her ears. He gripped the strap of the sac that held his bow and arrows.  
  
"Lord Van, something is out there." she whispered hiding her head behind his shoulder.  
  
"A dragon?" he finally spoke. The horse stopped, they stood in the middle of the wood, darkness surrounding them, shadows creeping every which way. Merle shivered.  
  
"It's here." she whispered again. Van frowned as he looked around him. He did not see a dragon or any other animal of the sort, but something was there.  
  
The figure on the ground by the horse, which was unseen by the passengers, turned slightly, disturbed from her pleasant dream and looked up, hoping to find a pleasant image, instead she was surrounded by a large and wet object sniffing her face. Marea did what another frightened girl would do... she shrieked. At the loud noise, the horse jumped on his two front feet, over and over. Merle cried with fear as Van pulled the reins to heal the frightened stallion. He pulled the horse away, suddenly calming it. Merle's tight grip around the boy loosened as she spotted the figure on the ground, bright lavender eyes were peering up at her with an equal amount of fear.  
  
"Wa-what is that??" Merle whispered pointing toward the figure. Van mounted off the horse without difficulty and stepped closer towards the figure, his hand clenched to the strap of the sac at his back.  
  
"Who are you?, what are you doing in the boundaries of this castle??" He called out. Marea sat up, having the blanket slip off her back revealing her long black hair and light purple eyes. Van's eyes widened. A girl. He thought. What could she be doing in the boundaries of the castle, how did she get here? Marea raised to her feet, but her weak knees had her lose balance and she fell to her shins once more. Van took another step towards her. Marea moved back slightly, with fear filled eyes. He may have been a boy, she thought, but he could still be a threat to me.  
  
"Who are you?" Van called out again. Marea slid back once more. She shook her head vigirously in search for her own horse, but gasped with no avail.  
  
"My, my horse is gone." Marea stated softly. Merle watched on as Van continued to approach her. She rolled her eyes as the child just continued to slide herself back. Merle got off the horse and hopped her way towards the girl. Marea stared at her with outermost fear. She had never seen such a species. Merle glared at her, but her eyes soon softened and she smiled. Marea raised a brow.  
  
"It's ok, you smell safe to me." she chimed. Marea raised her other brow, her forehead wrinkling. Van now stood by the two girls and looked down at Marea. He reached out his hand and Marea took it reluctantly. She stood on her feet clumsily, her knees still weak from lack of sleep and food. She looked up at the boy with reddish brown eyes, his own raven hair covering them slightly. Marea tucked her own loose bang away from her face and smiled weakly.  
  
"Well, I don't smell her anywhere..." Merle chimed, breaking the silence. She looked back at the girl who seemed to be starring closely at Van, he doing the same to her. Merle's tail went fuzzy with uttermost jealousy.  
  
"HEY!" she called out to them. Van head shot up and he shook it, glancing back at the feline girl.  
  
"I said, I can't smell the horse anywhere. I think she ran off for food." scolded Merle, placing her hands on her hips. Marea lowered her head "No, she's my friend, she can't runaway from me. What if she gets hurt out there?! She doesn't know anyone--" she stopped herself in mid- sentence, covering her mouth with her hand. She gasped at the very thought. She sounded exactly like her mother.  
  
Marea fell to her knees, her eyes were wide. She clasped the collar of her night- gown and rocked her torso over her knees. The boy saw this and knelt infront of her.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be back here soon, horses don't just run away."  
  
"She probably went to look for food." the cat chimed in after him.  
  
Marea continued to stare ahead of her, although, nothing was there. Van looked into her wide fearfull eyes and then sighed. He placed a gentle hand on each shoulder and smiled down at the lost girl. At that point he noticed one of the large buttons on her gown. He frowned as he saw a small crest, one that he had seen in a book that his brother had read to him when he was younger. It was a crest of a small kingdom, but he was told that it was only royality that would wear it. Marea blinked slowly and looked up to see the same boy looking down at her. She followed his gaze towards the strap button. With a free hand she covered it and stood up once again, the boy followed shortly after.  
  
Merle mocked a cough rather loudly and began to walk over to the black pony and climbed on it. Van followed the cat but turned back before mounting and looked at the lost girl. Marea faced the horse after grabbing the thick blanket from the dirt ground. She stared blankly at him and raised a brow. Van sighed as he combed his hair back with his fingers.  
  
"Come on, we'll take you to the village and get you some food and find a way to bring you back home."  
  
Marea stomped her bare foot and huffed.  
  
"I don't want to go back home!" she exclaimed. "I left. Ran away."  
  
Van smirked and then quickly mounted, steadying the horse after he did so.  
  
"All right then. Then how would I be able to tell the King of Palestonia that his daughter has just ran away to another kingdom all on her own."  
  
Marea's frowning brow raised again, surprise over taking her comletely. She was about to open her mouth to deny herself, but she knew that the button on her jumper revielled it all.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" Merle called, breaking the silence again. Marea's face softened and walked up to them as Van mounted off his horse. She stopped infront of him as he pulled the reins to steady the horse once again. She raised her brow in question when he faced her.  
  
"Mount the horse. You look tired, I need to stretch my legs anyways." he stated guiding a hand to where the sattle stood. "I insist."  
  
Merle crossed her arms infront of her chest and huffed silently. Marea mounted shortly after with some difficulty. Her knees were still trembling and the minute she climbed on the horse, her eyes rolled back slightly and she leaned against the cat and instantly fell into a deep sleep. Merle gasped at the sudden gesture, but her face softened and grabbed the thick blanket in the girl's arms and covered her as the horse began to walk back towards the village of Faniella.  
  
************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Author note: Short? yes. Good? I have no idea. I need your help with that....please review and if you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know. My editor takes a long time...oh well, please please, please review. Please? I love you guys very much!!! *goes on her knees* pleeeeeeeaseeee!!! I promise the next one will be better!!! pleeeeaseee!!! 


	3. Settled In

Disclaimer: Escaflowne not mine...yahdah yahdah yahdah... you get it.  
  
Authors Notes: I'm back and better than ever!!! God, I finally have some free time now  
  
^.^. Well, now that I'm back on track, I've started some new stories... and yes they are  
  
Escaflowne. Bigger news is that it would be a sequel to this one. Now for those who  
  
have been looking for my story, I have changed the rating. It won't be as detailed as I  
  
thought it would. Apparently, I can't write lemons. I don't intend to. Sorry for those who  
  
were looking forward to it. *.*(hee hee) BUT.. I didn't say that there wouldn't be any  
  
sexual content and I also didn't say that Hitomi won't be around. OOPS! Too much info.  
  
That's it for now. I hope to get these present chapters over with cause it's when they are  
  
older that the fun begins! *.- Okie then Yuki... on with the story!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Lost Princess, Hidden Emotions  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The framing tree vines finally parted as the trio made it to the village. Van continued walking while pulling the reins of the small horse carrying the feline girl with sleeping princess in her arms. Merle looked down at the sleeping girl and watched as she moaned and frowned in her dream. Merle nearly giggled at how the girl's once soft, sweet face could turn into a cinkled mess as she slept.  
  
As they entered the market place, citizens walked from all directions holding bags of food or clothing and supplies. Merle shifted Marea in her arms to make them both more comfortable, although, it was unnecessary since the horse finally healed in front of a food store. Merle adjusted the cover around the princess and then continued to look on as the young boy entered the small hut then exit holding another leather beaker in his hands with a small sack. He loaded the parcel to the back of the horse then held the reins again.  
  
~* Settled In *~  
  
"You doing OK back there, Merle?" Van asked behind his back. Merle huffed  
  
which caused Van to chuckle. "Come on, Merle. She's not that bad. You like her, but you don't want to admit it."  
  
"Sure, I like her," Merle chimed, "when she's asweep." she added almost as an  
  
after-thought. Van chuckled again.  
  
"We're almost there. I know a place we can sit and eat just down the road. If you  
  
can put up with her until then." Merle huffed again in responce.  
  
A short time passed until they stopped again by the country palace's front gate. Van stood beside the horse and outstreched his arms as Merle craned her down. He held  
  
the sleeping girl in his arms as Merle leaped off the horse and them landing on all fours  
  
without difficulty. She smiled widely.  
  
"Tadaa!" She sang, her arms above her head as if waiting for an applause. "See, Lord Van? Cat's always land on their feet." Van smiled back at her.  
  
Awakening, Marea noticed that the trotting of the horse that had rocked her to a deep sleep, had stopped. Instead, she could sence herself being lifted and carried. A yellow light seemed to peek through her eye lids making her moan and shift in Van's arms. She turned her head and tucked it by his arm - having his shirt to cover her face. Van jumped from the sudden movement causing Marea's eyes to finally open. She looked up to see the young boy watching her as she opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you. It's just that we bought some food. Since you seemed hungry we set up a little place were we could sit and eat." he said, gesturing his head towards a tall tree with the basket of food on the grassed ground beside it. Marea lifted her head to see a tall bamboo fence, followed by a palace on a hill top behind it. She looked back at the boy.  
  
"You could have woken me up when we stopped." she croaked.  
  
"Well, you looked like you were sleeping well. Merle and I didn't want to disturb you." Van replied.  
  
"It's all right. Just wake me up the next time I fall asleep."  
  
"Gees, Marea. Can't you see we're just tryin' to be polite? Fo' a princess, you sure get gwumpy when you wake up." Merle spoke in. Van let her down to her feet slowly. Marea stood and finally realised how short she was compared to the small boy. She bowed her head slightly and slowly to show her appreciation. Merle huffed, yet again.  
  
"Anyway!" Merle chimed, "I'm hungwy. Let's eat!" With that, she skipped her way to the shaded area of the picnic and began to pull out some of the fruits that were either bought or brought by the two children. Van followed shortly after with Marea behind him.  
  
As Van and Marea sat, Marea all ready had her eye on a perticular fruit that she hadn't seen before. She held it up and looked at the boy in question.  
  
"You don't know what that is?" He asked, pulling away from a fruit that he was eating himself.  
  
"Well, where I'm from, I would stay inside so much that I never took the time to notice how fruit really looked like with the skin on." Marea blushed after that state. Van smiled and took the fruit from her hand and began to peel it with a small pocket knife.  
  
"It's a mango. Here in Fanelia, we grow a lot of them." he replied as he then cut the mango in half and handed it back to Marea.  
  
"Oh, yes. That's true. Back in Palestonia, we would have shipments from Fanelia with so many mangos. I would see them carry the boxes into the castle from my bedroom window." She took the mango and began to eat at it vigorously causing Merle to giggle from behind her orange.  
  
"You like it?" Van asked, holding back his own temptation to chuckle himself.  
  
"Oh yes! These mangos are terribly sweet and very addictive."  
  
"Well, there's plenty more in the sac. Help yourself and--"  
  
Just then, Van's voice was silenced. Merle looked up to see what seemed to trouble him.  
  
" 'smatter, Van? Cat got your tongue?" Marea couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"B...Balgus..." Van stuttered. Merle's eyes widened and she stood to her feet and then lowered herslef again to her hands and knees. Marea looked back to see what got everyone worked up.  
  
She looked up and saw a tall, dark man. He wore, what looked to be, heavy grey armor and had a sheathed sword at his side. Van stood on to his feet and bowed his head. Marea felt that it would be proper, so she mirrored the boy's actions. The tall man placed a large hand on Van's head. The boy looked up, but then shifted his eyes back to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, Balgus. I just wanted to go to the memorial alone for once. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."  
  
The man called Balgus, turned his head and looked down at the little girl. Marea looked up at his scared face. Balgus couldn't help but smile at the sight of the devoured mango smeared across her mouth and cheeks. As Marea saw his smile, the fear of the darkness that followed him, seemed to disappear. Marea smiled back, oblivious to the fact that her face was covered with mango juice.  
  
"Who is your little friend, Lord Van?" He asked. Van's head shot up.  
  
"This... this is Marea... Marea..." He looked back for assistance, apology written across his face.  
  
"Marea Palaston." she finished, adding a little curtsey. Balgus frowned, but soon replaced it with a smile.  
  
"Well then, Miss Marea. You are welcomed in the castle, when you please. I'm sure the young Prince would like that." With that, Balgus turned and walked through the bamboo fence in which he had came. He disappeared behind the following wooden one that had the tall castle behind it. Van, mentally, kicked himself. Marea stood, eyes wide. She sumed everything together and grimaced.  
  
"That was Balgus, Van's guardian." Merle came in, standing on her two feet.  
  
"Lord Van?" Marea's voice quivered. "When were you planning on telling me this?" she asked.  
  
"Marea, I'm sorry, it's just that--"  
  
"Save it, your highness. I don't want to hear anymore lies." Marea turned and ran back into the direction of the forest that she was in.  
  
Van watched her closely as she tunred away. The sight of her eyes were watery. Small tears fell from them just as she turned away. That single tear fell to the ground at where she once stood. Van clenched his fists and blinked away his anger. He turned to where her body could still be seen running down the streets of the market place. He stepped forward to follow her, but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Van looked up to see Balgus standing above him.  
  
"Van, let her go. She's a run away from Palastonia. A princess of her country. Her parents sent a telegram in search for her."  
  
Van looked away, having his attention put towards the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, Lord Van. I'll look for her and bring her back. You and Merle go back into the castle."  
  
The boy turned his head towards the entrance of the forest far down the market place. Van then bowed his head.  
  
* * *  
  
Marea ran as fast and as far as her legs would let her. Tears streamed down her face, but she paid no heed to wipe them away. At times she would stumble or trip on high roots and rocks, or tear away her nightgown fabric with sharp twigs and bushes. Marea seemed to pay no attention of that either. She only had one objective on her mind, but it was an idea that could only be set in her mind. She wanted to go to a place far away that the world she lived in. She hated her home, Fanelia, and Gaea. She wanted to disappear.  
  
She continued to run until she fell again. At that time, she didn't bother to stand up anymore. She panted heavily as fatigue began to take her again. She wiped her eyes with her dirty hands and she looked down at herself as she stood to her feet.  
  
"Look at me. I've seen homeless that looked better than I do."  
  
Just then, arms wrapped around her body and she was pulled into the bushes. Marea screamed and struggled. A hand covered her mouth and the other arm had her in a grip hold that rapped her arms.  
  
"Be still. Stop moving. I'm here to help you." said a voice that came from behind her. Marea's eyes widened and she looked back as far as her wide eyes could. She noticed a young boy holding her still. His skin was dark and she could see an orb of cobalt blue staring intently off to the side under a messy bunch of dark borwn hair. He looked down at her and smiled faintly.  
  
"Someone is following you. Stay quiet." he continued. Marea frowned and looked int he same direction as the boy had a moment before. Just then, a large horse emerged from the darkenss of the forest. A large, grey heired man sat on top of it and looked around him. Marea recognized the man to be the same on as she had seen by the castle. He stopped above their heads. Marea shut her eyes tightly and turned her head away and prayed. Surprisingly, she prayed that the tall dark man wouldn't find her. She could hear the trots of the horse's feet move away and become much fainter. Marea relaxed, so did the boy behind her. He lossened his grip and Marea pulled away to look at him. The boy was on one knee and looking down towards the ground, his bangs curtaining his face. Marea was facinated, yet confused. It had only been aday since Marea arrived in Fanelia and so much was happening to her.  
  
Without looking at the her, the boy took her hand and pulled her along with him.  
  
"Follow me." he said as they began to creep through bushes. Sharp twigs and thorns began to tear her jumper again and undid her her braided hair. Marea sighed with frustration as trickles of blood ran from her knees and arms. The heard and stopped. Marea fell on her rear and grunted from the force. The boy sighed after her.  
  
"You royals make me wonder." he mumbled under his breath. Marea looked up at the boy, his bangs curtaining his face again.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
He chuckled. "The button. That is the crest of Palastonia, isn't it?"  
  
Marea's jaw fell open. She looked down at the button that held the crest on it. She took the button and ripped off. She picked up the ribbon from the ground and managed to tie strap back to place. She looked up at the boy again.  
  
"There. Now no one will ever know I'm royalty." Marea stated. The boy took her hand again and guided her towards a brick wall. He squated and began to pull out some of the loose bricks there.  
  
After crawling through and walking longer into a large grass field away from Fanelia's boundries, the boy stopped. Marea on her rear and grunted again. The boy walked off a certain distance and suddely, to Marea's surprise, disappeared. She stood up quickly a looked around her.  
  
"HEY! Where did you go?!" she called. Suddenly, the ground began to shake causing Marea to fall on to her knees. A shadow seemed to engulf her, then a large hand appeared from the invisible curtain. Marea shrieked as the hand took hold of her. The hand raised off the ground and tucked her underneath the invisible cloak. Underneath, Marea faced a large blue figure, large enough to crush Fanelia's castle. Marea had no choice. She fainted.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
WOW!! What fun that was. Finally finished this. Not long, I know, but it woud get better. My grammar and use of vocabulary aren't that good, and I apologise for any spelling mistakes, because knowing me, I have have butterfingers. It's been a nickname for a while. I know why.  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, or even better, e-mail me at yuki_nikie17@hotmail.com I would like that a lot. I love to get mail.  
  
The next chapter will be coming shortly, promise. No more two month waits. Later Readers!! 


	4. Unknown Soldier in Shadow

Authors Note: Hello^^;;; How ya'll doing? Nikki here with yet another chapter. YAY!! ::screams:: Well, I would love to thank the people who have reviewed. I've noticed the difference in the number of people since I had changed the rating. Well, some were asking about Hitomi and the pairings. In order for me to do that, I'll have to shorten a chapter and give you the details in the ending "Authors notes". Unless you want me to add a prologe... your choice. Why don't you tell me by reviewing and I'll figure it out from there. OK? Shall I continue??  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to type it?? It's too harsh to say... OK, OK I don't on Escaflowne. ::screams:: My eyes!! I cant look at this anymore!   
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Lost Princess, Hidden Emotions  
  
~*-ReCaP-*~  
  
"Come on, Merle. She's not that bad. You like her, but you don't want to admit it."  
  
"Sure, I like her... when she's asweep."  
  
*  
  
"B...Balgus..."  
  
*  
  
"Save it, your highness. I don't want to hear anymore lies." *  
  
"...Stop moving. I'm here to help you."  
  
*  
  
"HEY! Where did you go?!"  
  
*  
  
Underneath, Marea faced a large blue figure, large enough to crush Fanelia's castle. Marea had no choice. She fainted.  
  
~*-EnD rEcAp-*~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Night began to settle as the fair sun hid behind mountains and seemed to sleep it's light away. Darkness that showered with stars then filled the sky. Birds that sat on branches of tall trees suddenly shook and flew away. In the depths of the night, a whosh of wind forced trees to make and open path for a large flying figure of a mechanical knight. As the wind blew, a soft breeze seemed to lick the cheeks of the sleeping girl in the cock-pit of this mechanical giant. Marea's eyes opened slowly, then they opened widely at she looked around her.  
  
"Where am I?" she finally spoke, struggling to move in the clustrophbic space and startling the pilot boy.  
  
"Alseides. Don't worry, we'll be landing once we reach the Zaibach Empire." the boy spoke, his face in the shadows, although his eyes gleaming forward towards his location.  
  
"We're... flying?" Marea breathed. The boy smirked.  
  
"Here we are..."  
  
Soon, the flying knight hovered over another clearing and landed roughly, causing the knight to shake and nearly loose balance. Lights flickered inside the cock-pit, Marea stared at each one. The boy looked back, his face still in shadows.  
  
"Sorry, my landings aren't quite mastered yet." He clicked one of the many coloured lights and the screen infront of him opened causing the moons' bright orbs of light to gleam down on Marea's face. She squinted her eyes from the back of the dark and tight fitted cock-pit and managed to climb out behind the boy, but not as effortlessly.  
  
Once on the ground, Marea looked back at the knight figure. The tall, human-like machine was of a dark maroon and blue colour. On corners and shoulders, rust began to form on it. Marea looked back at the boy. He was looking up at the knight as well, but turned away when he noticed that Marea was looking at him.  
  
^He's so mysterious. Why is his face always in shadow? It's like he doesn't want me to see who he is.^ Marea thought. Eventually, she turned back to look at the knight.  
  
"It's a guymelef." the boy answered her unsaid question. "It's used in the same way as to you would use yourself on the battle field." he said meekly. Marea turned back and smiled to what she thought would be his face, but the boy had turned his back to her and began to walk off down through the field. She forrowed her brows in question but followed him.  
  
As she walked, a large squeeking sound could be heard, forcing Marea to cover her ears and run over to the boy who seemed uneffected. She frowned at him and looked back at the knight with her hands still to her ears. Surprisigly, the giant seemed to be floating into the air and suddendly diappeared behind and invisable wall. Marea gasped and then tugged at the boy's shirt with one hand. The boy then, amazingly, pushed the girl further ahead of him.  
  
"Stay back!" he yelled over the rusty sound that continued. Just then, what seemed like bubbles of colours, formed a large flying... castle? Marea's eyes widened.  
  
^And my mother thought riding Rose was bad. Wait until she finds out about being taken away by a mysterious boy, then travelling in a huge human- like giant and now facing a flying castle. That would probably be the most rehearsed story she ever heard in her life.^  
  
*~ Unknown Soldier in Shadows ~*  
  
With a little difficulty from Marea's stiffness, the shadow faced boy managed to lead her inside the flying castle. During this time, he assured her that the place was safe and she was there to live and she could choose to leave when she wanted.  
  
"But, why did you bring me here?" Marea asked him while walking in the poorly lit hallway. The flamed torches were small and little light was given. The walls were stone and from the light of the torches, they seemed wet. The boy looked back to her and smiled. The lit torches causing an eerie effect on the shadows of his face.  
  
"Orders, but you did seem to come freely, so why ask?"  
  
"Well, I'm a little confused. Everything is happenning so quickly. I don't know what to say or do anymore, I can barely think. You might as well tell me where we're going next." Marea spoke to the boys back once again. He seemed to take a while to answer, so Marea looked to her left and noticed cages although, all were empty.  
  
"Umm.. is this the dungeon?" Marea asked quietly. The boy spoke then.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll give you a tour later on after we meet with the Commander. Marea ran up next to the boy and walked at the same pace he was in. She shivered from the coldness of the hallway and from lack of her old blanket.  
  
She looked up at the side of the boy's face. From the dim lighting, she noticed tanned skin that was covered under a bunch of dark brown bangs. From what she could see she, this boy was quite hansome. Marea smiled up at him again. The boy looked ahead of him causing Marea to frown.  
  
"What's your name?" her voice suddenly came out after moments of silence. The boy jumped and stopped walking. He then faced her.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I am new here. Might as well make one friend while I'm here shouldn't I?" Marea replied and blushed. The boy frowned, his bright blue eyes peering down at her through slits of his brown hair. His eyes closed and he chuckled with a smirk. He turned his back to her again and faced a steal wall. He turned his head.  
  
"Have you ever been on a lift before?" he asked, seeming to refuse Marea's question. Marea frowned and shook her head, avoiding to speak anymore, herself. The wall opened and she could only see darkness from the boys side. Her eyes widened and she gulped while following in after him.  
  
As the doors closed, bright lights filled the small space. Marea squinted and tried to adjust her eyes to fit the light of the room. She stepped back as she looked up, astonished at how high the castle seemed to be.  
  
"Dont step back too far, there aren't any walls to lean against." the boy spoke. Marea gulped again.  
  
"Y..you mean to say that the only thing supporting us now is this floor?!" Marea cried. The boy said nothing. Marea sat on the floor, feeling it would be safer.  
  
She looked up again at the narrow path that the lift would take and then frowned when she noticed that they were still in the same place as they had started. The boy saw this and stepped infront the a little box. On it were two buttons and he simply pressed the top one.  
  
A large humming sound filled Marea's ears and the floor she sat on seemed to shake. The lights that filled the place flickered on and off; each time becoming dimmer as they flickered on. The lift began to move leisurely. Marea gasped at the pace they were going in. She expected faster. She smiled and seemed to enjoy the trip. To Marea's demise, the joy ride ended too soon. The lights returned to their original brightness and the humming sound seized. The door opened infront of them and the boy walked out. Marea followed close behind him.  
  
They entered another hallway, although this one was more elegant. The walls were made wood. The top half was painted a dark red while the bottom half was painted a dark wood colour. The torches were longer which made the hallway brighter than the one in the dungeon.  
  
As two hallways crossed eachother, boys that seemed the same age as the boy, stood tall and stiff. They wore leathered jackets and parts of steal covered their forearms and shins. One held a spear in his right hand while the other kept a hand on the handle of his sword beside him. She shuttered as she passed by; the boys didn't seem to blink, let alone look down at them. She turned her head and looked at the shadowed boy infront of her. He wasn't wearing the same uniform as the others were, although his pants were of that black leathered material. his shirt was a pastel blue and it hung loosely on his shoulders. She also noticed the dark brown boots on his feet and a sword at his side as well. Marea then drew her attention at her own feet and realizing that they had turn a dark shade of brown from running in the dirt. She sighed, and decided that she would have to wash them up in the lavatory later on. Just the thought of a washroom sounded tempting. She had to go.  
  
After some time, and more soldiers at the hallway intersections, Marea and the boy made it to, what seemed to be, a dead-end.  
  
"Umm.. hey, why did we stop here??" Marea asked over the boys shoulder. He said nothing, but simply waited. The lost girl crossed her arms infront of her chest and tapped her barefoot on the red carpeted floor.  
  
Soon after, and to Marea's surprise again, the wall shook and opened automatically. She gawked at the sight and a trinkle of sweat began to bead down her face. The boy walked into the darkness of the room. Hesitantly, Marea followed. The door closed behind her, causing her to jump. She turned and looked in the room. Darkness over whelmed it except from the only light that was given by the moons in the night sky from a large window that filled the width of the room. Infront of it, stood two chairs with a small table in the middle.  
  
"Nissan, I'm glad you made it back." called a deep voice that seemed to fill the room. Marea ducked behind the boy and gripped his arm from fear. These actions didn't seem to attract attention from him.  
  
The voice spoke again with a little amusement. "You brought the girl with you, aswell? Paras would be pleased." The boy bowed directly at something, although the room seemed empty. He stepped back and away from the Marea, leaving her standing in the dark alone as, he too, seemed to disappear.  
  
"What is your name?" asked the deep voice politely.  
  
"M... Marea." she stuttered. The voice chuckled and then a black figure emerged from the shadows. Marea gasped.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid, my dear. I, above all, will not hurt you."  
  
Marea stepped away as the figure stepped closer to her. She walked on near one of the chairs, and hoped that where she sat, she could see this man's face. She slumped on the chair and waited. The figure stopped before the light could hit him. She cursed mentally.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you." he reassured her from the shadow he was under.  
  
"A... a lot of people have been telling me that lately." Marea managed to say. The man chuckled again.  
  
"I assure you, my help will be worthfull." The man stepped into the light and smiled down at her. Marea looked up to see a tall man, not taller than the samurai from Fanelia, and he had a head of spikey, ice blue hair. His face was long and smooth, with little purple tear drop under his right eye. A black cloak was what he wore, and from underneath, he revealed his hand and held it out.  
  
"I'm not sure what Nissan has already told you, but this is the Zaibach Empire. From what you've seen is only the beginning, we are expanding more and more. Here, we collect lost or runaway children. They come freely and train to become soldiers for this empire. But I'm sure Nissan told you all that." the man explained.  
  
"Who's Nissan?" Marea asked. The man stood up and looked back at the boy who shrugged.  
  
"Never came across to mention it." he said, simply. The man turned back.  
  
"The boy who brought you here is Nissan, and I'm sure he never came across to mentioning about the Empire either." he said, meaning to direct that to the boy who coughed somewhere in the darkness.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Marea asked shyly. The man smirked and held out his hand again, offering it to her. Marea took it and slid off the chair. He walked her to the door which, again, opened automatically. As the door opened, a woman stood on the other side. Marea jumped at the unexpected sight.  
  
The woman was small with long, straight, jet black hair, that reached her hips, and bangs that covered her temples. Her skin was fair, like Marea's, and her eyes held a blue orb. She smiled sweetly at the girl and then looked up at spiked haired man.  
  
"Good Evening, Lord Folken." said the woman with a blush. The man called Folken looked down at Marea with a smile and then back at the woman.  
  
"Maaya, I'd like you to meet Marea. She's new to the Empire and I wish for you to take care of her. The General will want to meet her soon, so I ask for you to help her get ready." he said nicely. The woman blushed yet again and took Marea's hand gently.  
  
"As you ask, Lord Folken." Maaya turned and walked away with Marea at hand. While walking, Marea looked back at the man for the last time. She noticed that his pupils were surrounded by a reddish-brown orb. A colour that seemed too familiar. Folken turned and walked back inside and stood beside the boy who was watching her walk away. The boy named Nissan.  
  
~*-NeXt TiMe-*~  
  
Marea is bathed and ready to meet the General, finding out some shocking news of what she is to do and how she must look. Van is depressed at what he had done and takes a trip to the Fanelian Memorial with a little trinket that he hopes will be found by a lost princess. A silver haired boy is introduced to Marea, not appearing to be as good as he looked. Marea's head is spared by someone whom she least expected.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I finished it!! Wow, this seems to be my favourite chapter so far. My cliffhanger note seems intriging as well. I guess I'm in a good mood^^. Well, next chapter will be on its way soon. So I hope you can wait a while. Catch ya later. I'm off! Please Review!!  
  
::poof!::  
  
*~Yuuki Nikki 


End file.
